


An Unexpected Christmas Gift

by LadyRandomBox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, Surprises, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRandomBox/pseuds/LadyRandomBox
Summary: It's Christmas day and Noctis is excited to spend his first Christmas together with Luna, especially as newly weds, but she has been acting distant lately. What could possibly be bothering her? Did he do something wrong?





	An Unexpected Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission for a secret santa gift. I don't ship Noct and Luna, but I gave it all I had and it's filled with cuteness. 
> 
> Quick sketch for it can be found here: https://lindsay-n-poulos.deviantart.com/art/An-Unexpected-Christmas-Gift-Commission-720876244
> 
>   - enjoy and Merry Christmas!

It was early. The birds were chirping and the bright morning light was shining directly into his eyes. Groaning Noctis rolled over in his soft, plush, warm bed trying desperately to shield his eyes from the offending light. Reaching a hand out he groped the other half of the bed to find it cold and empty. Propping himself up on an elbow he yawned lazily while blinking sleepily until his eyes focused. Finally, when he could keep his eyes open his suspicions were confirmed that Luna was already up and out of bed. 

Now it was a known fact that he was not a morning person and Luna always got out of bed before he did, but recently she was acting distant like her mind was always somewhere else. For the past 2 weeks she had been getting up extra early, busying herself around the apartment and performing her duties as oracle, but she was also going to bed much earlier than usual. Thinking of how much their intimacy has gone down in the past weeks made his ego take a severe blow. When he asked if she was ok she always gave him the brightest of smiles saying she was fine. He felt so lost and confused.

He never imagined himself being married at 20 years old and these past six months flew by in total bliss. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, but they quickly fell into step with each other. Thankfully no major fights or issues had popped up, but he was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling trying to recall anything he might have done to upset his beautiful bride. Sighing nothing came to mind for what felt like the millionth time this week.

He was beginning to worry. Besides her new early rising she would often say she wasn’t feeling well, but mainly in the mornings. On top of that she was having reoccurring dizzy spells and headaches. Maybe it was just because she wasn’t feeling well and it had nothing to do with him. ‘Maybe I should insist on her making a doctor’s appointment’ he thought. Sighing again he knew that would have to wait, it was Christmas morning after all. He suddenly felt butterfly wings flutter in his stomach as he thought about this being their first Christmas together. 

Christmas had always been his favorite holiday. He enjoyed seeing all the bright twinkling lights as he walked around town and just the overwhelming warmth and upbeat atmosphere the holiday brought. His favorite part was how it brought everyone together. Every year a party was thrown at the palace, Ignis of course being the one to coordinate it. It was always perfect, as to be expected from his royal advisor. He couldn’t help, but enjoy himself as he was surrounded by his three best friends, and now Luna would join him too, as they ate good food, danced terribly, and laughed until their sides hurt. The only thing that would make these parties perfect was if those nasty green eye sores called vegetables never make an appearance. No matter how many times he told Ignis not to have any vegetables on the menu they always found their way onto the food tables. 

Hearing dishes clank Noctis sat up and stretched. Suddenly the bold and tantalizing smell of coffee caressed his nose along with the smell of something sweet. Listening carefully, he could hear the faint sounds of someone working hard in the kitchen along with the slightest hint of Christmas music and a feminine voice humming.

Finding his motivation to get up, Noctis threw his legs over the side of the bed and sauntered over to his dresser, the floor boards creaking lightly beneath his feet. Finding the ugly Christmas sweater Prompto gave him for this Christmas he threw it on. Looking down at it he couldn’t help but smile thinking his best friend had truly gotten him the best gift. The sweater featured a fish wearing a Santa hat jumping out of the water with a fishing line in the corner of its mouth. Just under the fish it read “King of Fishing”. Yup that was his best friend ‘what a Chocobo Butt’ he thought and audibly laughed. Grabbing his phone off his bedside table he made his way out of the bedroom.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Luna hard at work making pancakes – his favorite. A warm tender smile came across his face and he quickly snuck up behind her and hugged her around the waist. 

“Something smells amazing!”

Surprising her a little she jumped slightly 

“Good morning love. Merry Christmas!” she laughed.

Her laugh twinkled in his ears like a soft musical wind chime making his heart skip a beat. He kissed her temple and squeezed her lightly

“Good morning babe. Merry Christmas.”

Suddenly he felt a paw on his leg. He looked down to see two sets of eyes staring at him. As he bent down Luna laughed again 

“I guess Umbra and Pryna want to wish you a Merry Christmas too.” 

Noctis smiled at his fluffy companions and scratched them both behind the ears. 

“Well Merry Christmas to you too.” Giving them one last rough, but loving pet he stood back up and smiled at them. 

“You two have been glued to Luna’s side more than usual lately. What’s up with that?”

Looking to Luna she gave him a smile and shrugged as she returned her focus back to the task at hand. Peeking over her shoulder his stomach growled and his mouth began to water as he stared at the delicious assortment of food she had made. There was a mountain of golden brown pancakes, a platter of crispy savory bacon, and a bowl full of fluffy scrambled eggs. She was almost as good a cook as Ignis, but the best part was there wasn’t a vegetable or bean in sight! Noticing his longing gaze she kissed him on the cheek. 

“It’s almost ready, would you mind setting the table?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

He quickly got the dishes out and put the coffee pot and all the food that was already made on the table. Just as he placed the last dish down his phone began to vibrate and ring. Quickly grabbing it out of his pocket he saw Ignis’s name flashing on his screen.

“Hey Specs, Merry Christmas.”

“My word, you’re awake! What a surprise. Here I thought I’d be waking you up – Merry Christmas.”

Chuckling quietly to himself he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. I am an adult you know. I’m capable of getting myself out of bed, the time just varies every day.”

He heard Ignis laugh on the other end of the phone.

“I see. Well, was his ‘adult’ Highness able to find himself some suitable clothing for this morning? It is your first Christmas with your charming wife it should be special.”

A scowl crossed his face.

“What’s wrong with my ugly Christmas sweater and pajama pants?! It’s just the two of us who am I trying to impress? My refrigerator?”

The sound of Ignis sighing resounded in his ear alongside a sudden deep laugh and a gruff “He has SO much to learn.”

“Is Gladio with you?”

“Hey Princess! Merry Christmas!” the man himself chuckled.

“Yeah Merry Christmas. Somehow I’m not surprised the two of you are together.”

“Well Iggy needed me to taste test some food for the party tonight, if you know what I mean, so I gladly volunteered. You comin’ tonight?”

He heard Ignis sigh loudly and could practically see him roll his eyes. 

“Hell yeah I am! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I hope you’re ready for me to drink you under the table again this year!”

“Shut up – you barely won last time!”

“Yeah right! You’re such a light weigh-”

Ignis trying to regain control of the conversation suddenly sighed loudly and interrupted Gladio

“Enough! This is way off track. Noct, even though you’re already married you still want to impress your bride. You are the future King of Lucis and if you wish to produce an heir I suggest-”

This time Ignis was cut off by the sound of Noctis’ phone vibrating 

“Oh Prompto’s calling I’ll add him to the call.”

With a quick swipe of his finger he add Prompto to the call

“Hey Prom, what’s up?”

“Duuuuuude! Merry Christmas buddy!”

He was answered by three voices saying “Merry Christmas Prompto”.

“Whoa!! Iggy? Gladio? You guys are on the call too?! Why didn’t you guys invite me to the phone party?!”

“Well you’re in the party now so stop your bitchin’.” Gladio chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right!”

“Hey Prompto you’ll never guess what Noct is wearing on his first Christmas morning with Luna.”

“What - oh my gawd are you wearing my ugly Christmas sweater?!”

Noctis could hear the pure joy in Prompto’s voice at the prospect that he was actually wearing his gift. Chuckling

“Yeah, you got it Prom.”

“No waaaaaay! Right on dude! I’m glad you like the threads!”

“Prompto cease this at once! Don’t encourage him. He should be dressing to impress his bride not scare her away. We don’t want her to be led to believe he is a lazy slob.” Ignis chimed in. Noctis sighed 

“Ugh! What are you my mom?”

“Mum’s the word.”

Prompto cut in

“Noct, buddy. I am seriously flattered that you love my gift – for reals, BUT you’re never gonna get any action dressed like that. You know what I’m saying? Bow-chica-wow-wow!”

He felt a sudden warmth flood his face and tried desperately to stop blushing out of embarrassment.

“I don’t have any problems in that department – trust me!” he said in hushed tones

“That’s my boy!” Gladio shouted as Ignis let out a sigh of relief “Thank the six.”

He felt his blush deepening as Prompto added

“Hey Noct, if you need anything to spice up your love life I’ve got some magazines with ideas in them that you could borrow! OR you could do that thing we did in Lestallum that one time! Remember?! You know the thing with the ice cubes?”

“PROMPTO!”

Both Gladio and Ignis scolded at the same time.

“What?! It was just a suggestion!”

Suddenly Noctis felt a hand on this arm. He hadn’t realized how close Luna was to him making him turn even redder if that was even possible. ‘Did she hear any of that?!’ He thought. He suddenly wanted to sink into the floor or find a rock to hide under. She signaled breakfast was ready and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Hearing his friends continue to argue over unmentionable and even more embarrassing things he quickly squeaked out

“I gotta go! See you tonight!”

And quickly hung up as the sounds of protest leaked out of his phone. Clearing his throat, he plopped down in the seat next to her. She had a discreet smile on her face answering his earlier question. Thankfully she was kind enough to pretend she hadn’t heard any of it and began to pass him different dishes. They peacefully enjoyed their delicious meal together, Noctis being sure to compliment her after every bite he ate. They filled their conversation with stories of past Christmas parties and how they were both looking forward to going together at this year’s party.

After clearing the dishes, they sat next to the tree Umbra and Pryna curling up beside them. They began opening the few gifts they had under the tree. They had each other so they didn’t need much. He gladly accepted some new fishing gear to add to his tackle box, a jacket specifically made for him, and the newest volume of his favorite comic. Although he enjoyed all of his gifts his favorite part was watching Luna’s eyes light up as she opened the gifts he gave her. With the help of his bros and Iris he was able to get her a new red cashmere sweater, a beautiful silver bracelet, and a new journal since he noticed hers was almost full. Seeing her smiling face was enough of a gift for him and he couldn’t help, but have a grin on his face knowing he had caused her to smile like that. 

Raising an eyebrow he noticed there was one last gift under the tree. Picking it up and turning it over in his hands he inspected it closely. It was a small plain oblong box with no bow in simple green paper. 

“Where did this come from? I don’t remember it being under the tree yesterday.”

“I placed it under the tree this morning while you were still sleeping.

She was so quiet he barely heard her. As his eyes reached her face he was surprised to see she had a ‘thousand-mile stare’ on her face. Concerned he placed his hand over hers.

“Luna, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing I just…I just debated if I should give you this gift or not and almost didn’t put it under the tree.”

He hadn’t missed how she didn’t meet his gaze, how she suddenly seemed tense and nervous, how her hands began to shake ever so slightly. Gently placing a curled finger under her chin, he brought her gaze to his.

“Luna, I’m serious. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting distant these past two weeks and you’re beginning to worry me. Is it because you haven’t been feeling well or did I do something to upset you?

He watched as shock filled her face, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Noctis, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. That was the last thing I wanted to do.”

Panic nestled deep in his stomach like a large stone as her tears spilled over in earnest. Dropping the present, he grasped her face in his hands he wiped away as many tears as he could with his thumbs. Trying to remain calm he took in a deep breath.

“Luna, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

She let out a sob and broke eye contact.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying on Christmas of all days it’s just I’ve been so stressed lately.”

Another sob escaped her lips. Panic flooded his body further making his stomach turn. Trying to hold onto his composure he kissed her forehead then grabbed her up in a hug resting his chin atop her head. She hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Unsure of what else to do he rubbed her back and whispered

“Shhh. Shhh it’s gonna be ok Luna. Whatever it is we can work through it together.”

He kissed her forehead again and returned his chin atop her head. He had never seen her so upset. She was the one who always kept her composure in the thick of any situation unlike him. For her to become so unhinged whatever must be bothering her had to be bad. He didn’t like seeing her this way and felt completely useless not being able to help her. After a painfully slow 10 minutes as panic surged through his body she finally calmed down. 

A few sniffles later, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. While he rubbed her arm she finally looked up at him and smiled. ‘Thank the six her smile is back’ he thought. 

“I’m sorry Noct, I’m overacting a bit. My emotions are going crazy.”

“Don’t apologize it’s fine, but I’m begging you please tell me what’s going on. I’m your husband I’m supposed to be here for you, but I feel useless. I’ve never seen you like this before and it hurts me to see you so upset.”

She gave him a tender kiss

“You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met. Thank the six they blessed me with you.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky.”

She grabbed the small present and placed it back in his hands. 

“Open this. It will explain everything.”

Looking deep into her eyes she gave him a small smile and nodded confirming she was ok. He turned his attention to the box and carefully opened it. His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of its contents and his breath hitched in his throat. Emptying the contents into his hand he discarded the box and held the item between his hands. It was a pregnancy test that read positive. Feeling light headed he heard 

“Breathe Noctis.”

He took in a deep breath and met her gaze.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

She smiled widely at him fresh tears coming to her eyes.

“Yes, I’m pregnant.”

His body moved without thinking scooping her up in his arms. Finding his way to his feet he joyfully spun her around the room laughing. Pryna and Umbra joining in by lightly barking as they danced around them as they spun. Getting dizzy he placed her on her feet and gently grabbed her face again.

“You’re sure?!”

“Yes! This was my 3rd test.”

He felt the widest of smiles cross his face and captured her lips with his. As the sweet and tender kiss broke he placed their foreheads together.

“I can’t believe it! We’re pregnant – we’re going to have a baby!”

Besides the day he said “I do” he had never felt so much warmth, love, and joy fill his heart. Grinning from ear to ear he could feel it in his cheeks that sweet blissful pain of being so happy. He felt like he was on top of the highest point of Ravatough and wanted to shout to the world how happy he was. Pulling away he looked into her sky-blue eyes.

“How long have you known? Since two weeks ago when you started feeling sick?”

She nodded

“Yes, but I was afraid to tell you. I was trying my best to shoulder it all until I knew how to tell you. I realize now that I was being foolish and would have saved us both some grief if I had just told you right away.”

“Why were you afraid to tell me?”

“I was afraid because we’ve only been married for six months and you’re still so young. I didn’t want to burden you by tying you down with a baby. You still have so many things you want to do and so many adventures to go on with your friends. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

Love filled his heart to point it felt like it might overflow. How was he so lucky to have such a smart, beautiful, innocent, precious woman as his wife. Had the six made a mistake because he surely didn’t deserve her. Grabbing her ring hand he brought it to his face and tenderly kissed her ring. Looking deep into her eyes

“Luna, you silly beautiful girl. You are my adventure - you are my life now. I love you and there are so many things I want to do and so many adventures I want go on with you. Yes, I love the guys, they are my family too, but you – you are my other half and the most important person in my life. Also, don’t feel like you’re tying me down by being pregnant with our baby - this is the best Christmas gift I could’ve ever asked for! It was bound to happen sooner than later anyway. I’ll be the first to admit I’m pretty demanding in the bedroom.

He didn’t miss the deep blush that filled her cheeks alongside her smile. He loved it. ‘She’s adorable’ he thought happily.

“Luna, I will never look at you as a burden in fact I feel like I’m holding you back half the time. You’re so independent and strong that I truly believe you can do anything you set your mind to. So please never be afraid to tell me anything –ANYTHING. Ok? Promise?

Happy tears ran down her face as she smiled widely and nodded

“Ok, I promise.”

“This baby is going to be the next big step in our adventure. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.”

They met in another tender kiss and spun around the room once more giggling like little children. As he set her down a thought popped into his head and he couldn’t keep the joy from his voice.

“I gotta tell the guys! Can I send them a pic of the pregnancy test?”

She smiled gleefully at him.

“How could I ever say no that face!”

He winked at her and bent down to take a pic of the test. Within seconds the pic was sent and in record time he received congratulations back.

Ignis: BLOODY HELL! Congratulations Noct! Well done! I will start researching the best nutrition  
plan possible for Luna at once!

Gladio: Congrats princess you’re pregnant! I’m so glad you know where the pointy end goes!  
Seriously though, congrats that’s awesome.

Prompto: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!! NO FREAKIN’ WAY! CONGRATS!! I can’t believe you’re  
gonna be a dad that’s SO dope! Don’t worry I’ll take thousands of pics of your kid so  
you’ll never miss a thing!

As he read their responses he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He loved these three guys so damn much that he couldn’t imagine life without them. Sure, they all had their pros and cons, got on his nerves from time to time, and invaded his space ALL the time, but he wouldn’t have them any other way. They and Luna are what help him face each and every day. They are his rock, his strength, and his foundation. He knew he could always lean on them no matter what and they would always have his back. He was truly lucky all the way around. He had the best wife and the best friends a guy could ask for.

Later that night, he changed into a dashing black tux accompanied by a red tie for the Christmas party. He couldn’t help, but feel fancy especially with Luna beside him. She matched him perfectly in her crimson red gown pearls gracing her lovely long neck. She was stunning. Alongside his best friends they ate, laughed, and danced the night away. He couldn’t help, but feel overjoyed being surrounded by the people he loved most. He often found himself staring deep into Luna’s eyes imaging as many possibilities as he could of their bright and shining future. 

As the night came to a close Ignis drove them back home. He couldn’t help, but laugh as he watched from the back seat as a very drunk Gladio in the passenger’s seat barely kept his hands off of the speckled chef. Looking to his right Prompto’s blonde hair tickled his nose as he leaned on his shoulder sleeping off all the food and alcohol he had that night. Looking fondly in the little gunman’s direction he laughed to himself as a memory of a very drunk Prompto and Gladio doing karaoke together tonight surfaced. He was never going to let them forget how much they embarrassed themselves. Ignis had to practically drag Gladio from the stage to stop him from spouting “confessions and nonsense.” Thankfully Prompto came down willingly.

Finally, looking to his left he gazed at the beautiful face of his sleeping wife. She had laughed so much and had been so over joyed by his friends’ congratulations that it made his heart swell. Together they had danced the night away to the point where it hurt to stand and knew his legs would be feeling it for days to come. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that she had fallen asleep on the car ride home. 

Looking up he caught Ignis watching him who then nodded and gave him a warm smile. After smiling back he noticed how quiet the car was and realized everyone, but him and Ignis were asleep. A yawn escaped his lips and he suddenly felt exhausted.

“Noct, get some sleep. I’ll wake you when we’re there.”

With just barely getting the word “ok” out he fell asleep.

Once at his apartment Noctis carried Luna in bridal style with Ignis escorting them. When they were securely in the apartment Ignis clapped him on the shoulder.

“Congratulations again Noct. I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Thanks Iggy. Thanks for everything.”

“My pleasure. Now I must be off. I have two very drunk men to escourt home.”

“At least Prompto’s skinny. He won’t be difficult to carry.”

“Yes, it’s Gladio I’m worried about. He always tends to overdo it at parties. Fortunately, I have become accustomed on how to handle him in this situation by now.”

He wanted to delve deeper into that and ask for more details, but he figured it was better to stay silent. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

“Merry Christmas Noct.”

He watched as Ignis gave him a bow and exited the apartment locking the door behind him. Carefully he made his way to their bedroom and changed Luna into her pajamas. After tucking her in he changed into his own and sleepily crawled into bed. Facing Luna, he inched up to her their noses almost touching. Kissing her forehead and lacing his fingers together with hers he whispered as sleep began to take him.

“Good night Luna. You are the best gift I could’ve ever asked for.”

“Merry Christmas, my dear Noctis.”

She sleepily whispered back. Both with tired smiles on their faces drifted off to sleep with dreams of their future dancing in their heads.


End file.
